1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable clamp, a circuit board and a computer enclosure using the cable clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable clamps can be used to bind cables in computers. However, the base of the cable clamps generally have a large size for being conveniently and tightly fixed to sidewalls of the computers, which will occupy large space in the computers and cannot be used in narrow spaces.